ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Musashi Murayama
Musashi Murayama (村山 武蔵 Murayama Musashi) is a 16-year-old student, in the current 21st century, that has been the master of Sophia through out the eras in which the series occurs. He was originally from the 30th century, but followed Roger Dunstan into the past by unknown means, to issue a warning of a cataclysmic event. His current goal is to capture Dunstan for destroying his world by unleashing the Karakuri Dôji in the past. Appearance For his age, he is relatively normal in both height and build. When compared to other teenagers in his class, he is shown to be the only one that is near Yamato's unusually tall height. His facial features comprise of medium length blonde hair, that is arranged with a large prominent fringe, commonly swept so as two longer extensions frame either side of his face, and light blue eyes. For more than half of his appearance, Murayama wears a different school uniform than those who attend Senjo Academy, meaning that the composition of his uniform was different than most. These clothes consist of a pair of simple purple trousers and jacket, with a small upturned collar, worn over a plain red long-sleeved t-shirt. Most of the time he is shown holding the first issue of Shonen Jump, which was given to him by Eco. Musashi's original physical appearance from The 30th Century, remains relatively the same, with largely only his clothes changing dramatically between the two periods. However, the single exception to this is in the absence of his right arm and it's subsequent robotic replacement due to modifying his body to fight crime. It is currently unknown as to how much of his arm is comprised of this artificial limb, but the damage see mingley extends beyond his wrist. It is also unknown how he managed to cover it up as a regular hand, and whether Eco helped him. When under the guise of an apprentice Sushi Maker, Murayama wears a sushi chef's outfit with a hat commonly seen in delis and convenience stores. Starting Chapter 27, Murayama wears the same uniform as every other student at Senjo Academy. Personality Murayama perfectly exemplifies the quality of his respective dôji and has clearly demonstrated through his often wise and respectful mannerisms. His character causes many girls to easily fall for him. However, while he is often perceived as laid back with a calm smile, he is very serious. He also prefers to be called by his given name rather than his surname, constantly telling others to call him 'Musashi'. He is determined to achieve his goal of stopping the One Hundred Machine Funeral, and as a result he often takes things to the extreme. He even goes as far as threatening to destroy Ultimo, and kill Iruma Tomomitsu and Jealous just because they are on the Evil Side. Yamato has said that he looks "lonely" because of the burden he carries. Synopsis History Not much is known about Murayama, except that he was a genius from The 30th Century who came to stop Roger Dunstan from destroying the world. Murayama was also said to be from New Island, and he worked in N. I. P. D., New Island Police Department, where he worked as a special investigations officer. Murayama first appeared in front of Eco Sushi where Shin Ekoda found him and took him in, fed him, and clothed him, which he is truly grateful for. While living under Ekoda's care, he told him about the One Hundred Machine Funeral. It is not known whether he met his dôji Sophia before or after he traveled back in time. Part I Musashi first appears among The Good Dôji Club when Eco brings Yamato to meet them in Chapter 6. He tells Yamato to call him Musashi, and that Yamato must be their leader. He appears again in Chapter 11 with the Good Dôji Club to watch Yamato and Rune's battle. Before he is killed in Chapter 12, he remarks on the Evil Dôji's strength, and tells Eco that they should have killed Yamato and Ultimo. Part II When Yamato turns back time, Musashi suddenly appears as a transfer student at Senjo Academy, causing all of the female students to run to him in delight. As he passes by Yamato, he tells him that he has no reason to kill him yet, as he is not the master of Ultimo. Later, when he and Yamato are alone in the bathroom, he explains Dunstan's origin to him and says that his goal is to stop the One Hundred Machine Funeral. He then points a gun at Yamato and says that he has two choices: be killed or tell him where Ultimo was Yamato could not make the choice, Musashi lowers his gun and gives him the directions to Eco Sushi, where Eco will give him his "third option". After Yamato leaves the restaurant, Musashi walks down the stairs, asking Eco why Yamato must be "the one". Eco tells Musashi to continue reading his copies of Shonen Jump to understand why. In Chapter 15, his Dôji Sophia stops Tomomitsu Iruma from stabbing Yamato, but Musashi tells Yamato that he is only here for Ultimo. He states that Yamato still doesn't know how terrible Ultimo could be, and that he doesn't know what happened in the past. With this motivation, Yamato takes the pledge with Ultimo, and they travel back into time to learn more about Iruma. When they come back, Musashi informs Yamato that he will "clean up" Iruma and Jealous - meaning that he will defeat them, and then erase their memories. Yamato tries to pursuade him not to, as he had just learned about Iruma's past. Nonetheless, Musashi and Sophia combine into God Sophia. Before he is able to attack Iruma, Yamato intervenes and continues to try to talk Musashi out of it. This lets Iruma have an opening and he stabs Musashi. Musashi and Iruma then fight, resulting in God Sophia being defeated. From there, he is taken, unconscious to Shakujii Medical by Hiroshi and Machi. Part III In Chapter 21, he wakes up in The Good Dôji Club's hideout, after he receives memories from Eco. He then finds out from Yoichi Oizumi that both Eco and Koun Shakujii died from Vice's doing. Musashi tries to awaken Sophia, but Service tells him that it's no use, and that everything that has happened so far has been in preparation for tomorrow's One Hundred Machine Funeral. In Chapter 25, he appears outside of the Sayama Mansion. He asks Makoto Sayama if she, too, received Eco's "sad memories". He takes her to Yamato, outside of the mafia's hideout. When Yamato goes to attack Roger Dunstan, he comes along as God Sophia. As Dunstan is distracted by each of the Good Dôji, he pulls out his gun and points it at him, ready to shoot. Relationships Yamato Agari Murayama is continuously annoyed at Yamato for letting his emotions get in the way of battle, to the point of fighting with, aiming a gun at him, and calling him "foolish". Instead of telling Yamato that Dunstan was invincible, he lets Yamato travel to the past to learn for himself. In Chapter 18, he saved Yamato from Jealous' attack, but said that he didn't necessarily come there to save him. He knows of Yamato's shortcomings and as a result he tries to take the responsibility of defeating the Evil Dôji by himself. Shin Ekoda Eco and Murayama seem to have a father-son relationship. Murayama feels grateful towards Eco from taking him in, after he travels back in time, and it is he that Murayama tells about the One Hundred Machine Funeral. He stays at Eco Sushi with Shin Ekoda and his family working as an apprentice so as not to look suspicious living there. Murayama listens to Eco and gives his ideas a chance, even though he doesn't agree with all of them. Eco is possibly the only person that stops him from killing Yamato, as Eco lets Murayama read all of his collected copies of Shonen Jump in order to have him understand why Yamato must be the hero. After Eco was revealed to be dead to Musashi by Yoichi, he is visibly angered and tries to call Sophia into battle so that he can kill Vice. Sophia Murayama has been the master of Sophia throughout all the eras in which the series occurs. While it is unknown if they are close, Murayama has not hesitated in using the full extent of his dôji's abilities. Kisamaatsu Murayama It can be inferred that Musashi and his sister were close, as it is only when Dunstan goes as far as to mention her in Chapter 27 that Musashi finally tries to shoot him while screaming her name. Trivia *For unknown reasons, there have been some discrepancies in regards to Musashi's age within the present. When he was initially displayed within Chapter 6, his age was originally displayed as being 19 but by Chapter 8, this had been changed to 16, which was retained when it was demonstrated again in Chapter 11. When these chapters were collected and released in volume format, however, the mistake in chapter 6 was corrected. *Murayama e-mail address is 30th.boy, refering to the fact he is from the future. Category:Characters